The adventures of Myra and the Dwarves
by TheWitchofLOTR
Summary: In her dreams Myra escapes from the boring reality of her world to the fantasy's in her dreams. (horrible summary) This is my first story posted on FanFiction! sorry for any bad spelling


ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.R.R TOLKIEN (excluding Myra and a few dwarves)

Chapter 1

I often hear snippets of conversation and like to fathom what people are talking about. Sitting in the cold airplane, I wondered what the woman sitting parallel to me could possibly be discussing on the phone in order to say "and I just gouged his eye out!" Before I could work out the details, the pilots voice drifted out of the intercom, asking all passengers to please turn off all devices and put your seat-belts on. The muted plane took off. I un-popped my ears and listened to the worst twelve minutes of music history recorded. I decided to jump off the airplane in the name of good music, then deserted the plan in favor of staying alive.

Abruptly, a giant magical Kookaburra swooped out of the sky, peeled off the roof of the plane and grabbed me with its scaly talons. I wasn't actually expecting that, and I wasn't expecting for it to start time traveling either. Anyways, it did just that, by that I mean time travel, of course.

The Kookaburra that I had then named Bessie dropped me unnecessarily onto the edge of a cliff and flew away making that noise that kookaburras do. I looked as far as I could into the distance but I could only see green, and more green. I figured that I should start to walk before I could be devoured by some wild animal.

I still had no idea what was going on. I was getting pretty hungry, I had walked all day and there was still no sign of a city or town. Or a road, or an outhouse. Among the many bushes surrounding me one had berries that looked suspiciously like blueberries. I disregard everything my mother had taught me about types of berries. They weren't as dark as belladonna so I gobble them up like a feral thing, the juice covering my hands and mouth as I did so. I was in a sort of heaven as a ate my feast.  
" I think that I have taken this happening all in my stride quite fabulously" I said to myself popping a berry in my mouth. I felt quite content until a stunted looking man with a massive axe, a pointed hat and a beard in a mess of curly hazel hair that reached his knees came into my view. The gnome-looking man jumped out of the bushes, pointing his axe towards me and shouting things at me in a bizarre guttural language. Great. I finally run into someone and they turn out to be a complete Neanderthal. Brilliant. Absolutely fantastic.

"Dad!" I squeal coming out of the terminal, running into his arms.  
"Myra" he smiles spitting out some of my curls that escaped my mane of hair and into his mouth. I notice that he has grown a beard since I last saw him, he notices that I'm looking at it and he strikes a pose.  
"Do you like it?" He most likely thinks that he looks like some god. I laughingly say yes and take his hand, pulling him to the car.  
"Are we going to Auntie Mary's?" I ask as we drive out of the airport and into the suburbs. Dad nods his head  
"Cool" I say.

After half an hour of questioning each other about how we have been we finally arrive at my aunties house. It is dark as my dad knocks on the glass window pane as he usually does and I see Auntie Mary's blurry figure open the door. As we walk in the warm and familiar aromas immediately hit me and I kiss Ame twice on the cheeks.  
" How are you little Myra?" She asks looking into my eyes that are identical to my dads.  
"Good." I reply with an easy smile.  
"You must be so tired! Quick, quick up to bed."  
I run up the winding carpet stairs, quickly changed into my SpongeBob pyjamas and flop onto the bed.

The little man started to shout at me in his crazy talk as I appeared across the campfire. He would have continued on in this manner, but at that very moment I threw a stick at him. I don't recall which stick, possibly one from a nearby oak, not that it matters, but I threw it at the dwarf-man and told him to 'please shut up'. He immediately quietened, a shocked look that I could barely make out passed across his crumpled face and I promptly started jabbering away at him before he could shout at me again.  
"Can you understand me?" I said.  
"Pale vous Français? Española? Hiroshima?" He stared at me blankly.  
"Mac Donald's, Superman?" Wow, this man must be a moron. His eyes were on my legs. Ew pervert! Then I realised I was in my SpongeBob pyjamas in the freezing cold and this man was probably Amish with his fashion sense.  
"Err."  
He offered me his smelly outer cloak and I half-gratefully accepted it, I noticed there was a stain on it that looked like it could be blood and tried not to shudder. It's just tomato sauce, just tomato sauce was my mantra until he shoved some watery soup at me.  
"Thanks" I said with my most charming smile, he grunted in reply. I took it as a 'no problemo'. The silence gave me time to think about where on earth I was. I smiled a bit, I could be in Middle Earth! Home to Hobbits, Elves and many other mystical creatures. The little man sitting cross legged only a few feet away from me could even be a Dwarve! I grinned at the thought and the man I had named Dwarvy gave me a look. I just waved his questions away.

In the early morning, I packed as quietly as I could and creeped away from the stoic form of Dwarvy. It was only a few steps out of the clearing that I heard a twig snap behind me, apparently the Dwarvy had heard my escape and had started following me. We both started running at the same time. I stopped when I got to the top of a hill and abrubtly wished I had a camera on me to capture the beautiful scenery, I quickly screwed my head back on and started screaming.  
"HELP"

In a neighboring wood, Gorthon and his companion had heard the shouting. They had both immediately readied their battle axes and quietly headed for the edge of the trees where they could see what was causing the noise. They gasped in disbelief: some idiot was screaming at the top of the hill, waving their arms about, and generally calling a great deal of attention to themselves.

I saw two people and emerge from the forest and ran towards them, hoping to find help, only to find two people who looked quite like the dwarvy waddle up to me. Honestly! Had I run into some sort of dwarf convent or something because this was getting weird. The two little bearded men started crazy-talking to Dwarvy, who had magically appeared beside me. They all apparently knew each other because they started laughing and hugging each other.  
"Rahzel!" Greeted the stranger with the red beard to Dwarvy. Ahhhhh so that's what his name is!  
"Gorthon, Bifur!" Rahzel replied in turn, equally as cheerful. The one named Gorthon had curly red hair that joined up in front of his ears with and equally curly red beard. The only way I could describe Bifurs hair was that it was one big grey and black puff with plaits running through it. Oh, he also had an axe sticking out of his head which the other dwarves seemed to find normal , so I tried to be as blasé as possible.  
"Why on earth have you got and axe sticking out of your head?" I cannot be smooth, no matter how hard I try, but at least it got their attention. Bifur made some grunts and hand gestures at me, and Rahzel said something to him while twirling his index finger next to his temple. Psshht, as if I were the crazy one!


End file.
